yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Night at House of Mouse Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure… Mabel Pines: And I see a shooting star. Grubber: A shooting star, where, Mabel? Mabel Pines: (as she’d pointed to the shooting star) This one, Grubber, and it looks like it is heading towards the town of Gravity Falls. Finn the Human: Oh. (pause) Wait, WHAT?! Princess Yuna: Come on, let's follow it and see where it lands! Nyx: (nervously comes out) Hi, my name is Nyx. Starlight Glimmer: Everyone, everypony, and every creature, I’d like you all to meet our newest students, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Kubo, Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Eggs, and Winnie Portley-Rind. Twilight Sparkle: Where are your parents? Nyx: They died. Twilight Sparkle: What?! Robotgirl: And who his this alicorn? Princess Yuna: Guys, meet my new friend, Nyx. (to Nyx) Nyx, would you like me and my friends show you around the School of Friendship? Princess Bubblegum: Who is that black alicorn? Princess Yuna: These are the 13 journals that holds about every info of these monsters and artifacts in the multiverse. Snowdrop: We mostly have to protect the Enchiridion and the other artifacts from the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, and many evil villains who wants to use them for their dark purposes. Nyx: What about Christine? But, who are the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, and the Fearsome Five? Princess Yuna: Those guys? Well, the Nightmare Family are evil versions of my actual family. They are Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker, and Cerberus the Nightmare Train. Dipper Pines: Bill Cipher is a dream entity that once plunged Gravity Falls as Weirdmaggeddon. Huey: And the Fearsome Five are a group of supervillains that once faced against the almighty Darkwing Duck, they consist of Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator. K.I.T.T.: Don’t forget that there are many heroes willing to join our cause when needed, especially when to fight any evil who’re trying to rule in Armageddon and Weirdmaggeddon throughout the whole multiverse, one universe to another. Twilight Sparkle: No, Duey. I’ve just got a call from Mickey Mouse, telling us about the new Nightclub job that’s he’s allowing you to work in Toon Town and we’re all invited! Princess Yuna: The House of Mouse! I can’t wait! Grogar: I’d believe so, because someone has used this camera to take these photos of every info from the 13 journals. So basically, we can leave tartarus anytime we’d wanted to, Bill. Nightmare Hiro: Well, that is great news. But first off, we need an army of our own. Bill Cipher: How about the villains from Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Star Wars and 20th Century Fox? Tyrone: Okay, since when do these crabs gets so big now lately, I mean clearly, they belonged in Japan, not... (slowly as he’d realized what the situation is) here in Equestria. Huh? (pause) WHAT?! AAAAAHHH!! I was right! Guys! Guys! Natasha Hood: That’s right, we remember you and your friends. (notices some new recruits) Who are your new teammates? Princess Yuna: Benjamin, Natasha, meet Kubo, Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola, RobotBoy, RobotGirl, and Nyx. Robotgirl: (shakes hands with Natasha Hood) Nice to meet you. Princess Yuna: I don’t know, some odd things bound to happen. (to Benjamin and Natasha) Ben, Nat, welcome aboard. Christine: (now has red eyes on her windshield and mouth) It's so good to be back! Liquidator: And coming to you live at night, Christine! Now with red eyes and mouth. Christine: Who are you guys? Bill Cipher: I’m Bill Cipher and these are the Nightmare Family and the rest you’ll get to know them later on. Dipper Pines: Dylan, Dolly, Iago, Genie, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar, 3PO, R2, BB-8, D-0, Chopper, Chewy, K, C2, L3, Ralph, Herbie, Giselle, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Olaf, Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Fred, Wasabi, Louis, Jiminy, Judy, Nick, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt, Tuke, Phil, Pain, Panic, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky, Boomer, Victor, Hugo, Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike, Sulley, Roger, Baby Herman, Jessica, Benny, Toby, Max, J. Thaddeus, Cyril, Angus, Ratty, Moley, Merlin, Archimedes! Mabel Pines: Great to see you guys again! Tyrone: (After he got himself clean from the filth that he’s in) It’s Grogar and Bill Cipher! They have their legion and planned to steal the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, and the other Magical Artifacts to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the multiverse! And worst of all, Grogar and Bill brought Christine back to life! BMO: Uh-oh. Flame Princess: WHAT?! Slime Princess: (gasps in great big horror) Marceline Abadeer: No way! Princess Bubblegum: I can’t believe that Bill Cipher and Grogar had their Legions of Doom! Princess Twila: Cheer up, Nyx, you’ll be okay. Nyx: But how can we? Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Because we’ll be more than just friends, we’ll be like a family. Princess Twila: We’ll be your new family if you let us. Nyx: (cheering up) Yeah, maybe. Thanks, Lilly. Thanks, Twila. Bill Cipher: Well then, with Mickey all tied, I hereby declare the House of Mouse as the House of Villains! Princess Yuna: (does a spit take on Dipper Pines) What?! Kylo Ren: Even so. (to Nyx) So, you’re the young alicorn I’ve failed my attempt to kill. Nyx: Not you again, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, and Darth Vader! Mabel Pines: Oh, you mean the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, the Staff of Harmony, and other magic treasures? Bill Cipher: That’s right, Mabel. (in his very, very deep demonic voice) Soon, the magical artifacts will be all ours! With that, Yuna and her friends glared at Mabel. Mabel Pines: What? Robotgirl: Nice going. Bill Cipher: Wanna bet? It's midnight. I've got a trick for all of you. Sorry, Yuna, but we don't want to be dull villains tonight. Princess Yuna: Oh, this is not good at all. The episode begins when Tyrone and the rescuers takes the vehicles and find the Royalties inside the House of Mouse. Tyrone: Don't worry, Guys! I'll save you from the villains! Lola Mbola: HELP! Tyrone: Hold on! Finn the Human: We are coming! Tyrone reached out and got the keys and unlock all the prison doors. Robotgirl: Thanks, Tyrone. Tyrone: No problem. Now, Let's get out of here. Just as they escaped for their lives, Bill noticed the cages were empty. Bill Cipher: Hey, What gives!? Tyrone: Hey! Hey! Over here! Bill Cipher: You! Tyrone: Bill Cipher, You're the one behind all of this! Negaduck: That's right, Tyrone. And there's no escape for any of you! Jackson Storm: It's time for our revenge! Megavolt: Prepare to be shocked! Then, Tyrone, Mickey and the Royalties ran outside the House of Mouse. Tyrone: Quick! Nightmare Moon: They are getting away! Soon, They took the Mighty Bus to make their escape. Acer: Come back here! Bill Cipher: Impossible, Tyrone, You traitor! (to Christine) Christine, round up those evil cars and trucks. At last, He got them as far away as possible. Little did they know, The Fearsome Five are beginning the chase. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends made their escape far enough. Mabel Pines: Hurry before they come after us! Dipper Pines: Mabel, That's far enough. Olympia Brightly: Hi, Guys! Princess Yuna: Olympia Brightly, what are you doing here? Olympia Brightly: I brought some friends to help you guys out, figured you’d need back up. Tank Muddlefoot: I don't know about you, But we're sitting ducks out here. Gosalyn Mallard: We've gotta do something! Honker Muddlefoot: There's always a way to turn these tables. Just then, Tyrone and the Royalties came just in time. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Aunt Celestia! Princess Celestia: Yuna, my little niece! (as she, Luna and Hiro hugged her) We're so glad you're safe. Princess Skyla: Flurry! Mommy! Daddy! Princess Cadance: Skyla! (as she and her husband and daughter hugged her and the Royal Crusaders) Tank Muddlefoot: Speaking of which. Nyx: How'd you all escaped!? Princess Luna: We had Tyrone, no time to explain right now. Just then, the villains appeared out of nowhere. Mater: Oh dang. Cruz Ramirez: Uh-Oh. Bill Cipher: Finally, You're mine again. Get them! Grem: Yes, Master. Megavolt: After those artifacts!!!! Dipper Pines: Move! MOVE! Yuna, her friends, cousins, families and the others hopped on the Mighty Bus, the Fearsome Five give chase after them. Negaduck: Come back with the Journals! Tyrone: Come and make us, Negaduck! So, Chocolate Cake throws a pinecone at Bushroot. Bushroot: (caught it) Is that all you got?! Then, Yuna and the others heard yelling noise. There are the evil minions of the Nightmare Family, Grogar, and Bill who are standing on the building and yelling like Indians. Chocolate Cake: Oh no! Honker Muddlefoot: (screams) Soon, the evil minions jump off the buildings and lands onto the Mighty Bus. Yuna elbow punches the evil minion off. Tyrone then smashes one of the evil minions on it's horn three times. Evil Minion: (fell off) AAAAH! Then, the Mighty Bus drove straight to the shortcut. Chocolate Cake: Yaaaaahh!!! Tank Muddlefoot: Alright! Vanellope von Schweetz: Look out! With that, Tyrone drives the Mystery Cart and dodges the evil minions. Evil Minions: Ahhh! Tyrone: That was close. Just then, one of the small Heartlesses jumps onto Grubber’s face. Small Heartless: (screeching) Grubber: (struggling) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I'll save you, Grubber! So, Fizzlepop punches the evil minion in several times to get it off Grubber’s face and the evil minion flies off and onto the road. Grubber: (catching her breath) Thanks, Fizzlepop. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Don't mention it. Suddenly, the Fearsome Five caught up to them. Quackerjack: Surprise! Didn't think we'd pop right here, Did ya!? Bushroot: Now, We gotcha! Tyrone: Not for long, Bushroot! Then, Nyx and Tyrone fought them off as Yuna takes the wheel. With that done, they've made very hard turns which made each of the Fearsome Five gone overboard. Nyx: Can you imagine a fight like this, Tyrone? Tyrone: First time, Nyx? Nyx: Only if I had the heart to find the courage. Tyrone: Now, You're getting it! So, Nyx and Tyrone accidentally crashed the Mystery Cart to a tree. Then, Tyrone almost broke every bone in his body. Tyrone: Ouch. Princess Yuna: Tyrone! Tyrone: We're okay! Dipper Pines: Did we lost them? Princess Yuna: I think so, let's take the Mighty Bus while we still can. Mabel Pines: Good idea. As Yuna repairs the Mystery Cart with her magic and brought it on the back of the Mighty Bus, they set off back to the Golden Oak Library for help. However there was an explosion in the background, so Yuna left to check it out. At Canterlot, Yuna angrily stared at Benjamin and Natasha as they almost destroying her belongings. Benjamin Hood: Sorry about that, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (snapped out) Stop! Just stop! Okay, You two? You two don't even know, you don't even have one clue. Natasha Hood: I’m sorry. We didn’t mean too… Princess Yuna: Do you two know what happens if I lose this fight every setback of this battle was to get to save the universe, save it. I start off getting nowhere for sometime on a simulator I lose a whole day with you two at this rate! And then, I wasted time, and then a crosshairs for Christine! I'm stuck in the same situation I was a moment ago, I can't get any better because I'm too busy taking care of my friends! This is my last chance, do you understand? Last! Final! Finito! If we lose, I never get to do this again if you two were heroic, you two would know what I'm talking about, but you two are not! So, you don't! As Benjamin and Natasha raced off crying, Yuna felt remorseful as Luna and Celestia looked gnarled at her. Princess Luna: Yuna, that’s no way to talk to them. Princess Celestia: We’re very disappointed in you, Yuna. With that, Yuna ran off with sadness in her heart. After the Mystery Cart was repaired and Benjamin and Natasha left for home, Nyx was despaired after Bill Cipher took over the House of Mouse as she goes upstairs. Nyx: (sighs) It's no use, we'll never stop Bill Cipher or Grogar at this rate. My parents were killed and Mannulus was destroyed, it was because of that Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, Darth Vader, and those First Order Stormtroopers! Then, Twila and Lilly came to see Nyx, who was laying on her bed. Princess Twila: Look, It's not the end of the world as long as we're still here. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Twila's right, We're all here for each other. Nyx: Yeah. Princess Twila: Even Princess Bubblegum was very nice to play with us, we’ll take care of you. Nyx: Thanks, Guys. With that, this made Nyx feel better when the sister relationship was on. As for Yuna, she feels more remorseful for what she did to Benjamin and Natasha but she overheard. Princess Yuna: As long as we work together, we're sure to win. Lightning McQueen: We're with you, Yuna. Robotboy: But what about Benjamin and Natasha Hood? Princess Yuna: You do have a point, Robotboy, let’s go find them. Just then, Finn found something that has been lost since the multiverse combinations. Finn the Human: (discovers Mace Windu’s lightsaber) What’s this? (gives Princess Bubblegum the lightsaber) Princess Bubblegum, look what I found. What do you make of it? Princess Bubblegum: (examines Mace’s lightsaber) It’s a lightsaber, Mickey told me about it. With that, Princess Bubblegum puts Mace’s lightsaber for safe keeping. At Benjamin and Natasha’s house, Yuna and her friends arrived to see them. Princess Yuna: (knocked on the door) Benjamin? Natasha? Benjamin Hood: (opens the front door) What? Princess Yuna: I’m sorry for lashing out at the both of you, can you two please forgive me? Maid Marian: Benjamin, Natasha? Benjamin Hood: Fine. Natasha Hood: We forgive you. Princess Yuna: Would you two like to come with us? Robin Hood: Go on, You two, she needs you now more than ever. And so, Benjamin and Natasha joined Yuna and her friends. Just as they regrouped, Smokey and Skipper came showed up. Smokey: So, there you young ones are. Princess Yuna: Smokey, Skipper, what're you two doing here? Skipper Riley: We figured you kids could use some help. So, we've brought some company with us. Darkwing Duck: We're the Justice Ducks, at your service. Neptunia: I may not be a duck, but I'm glad to be in the league. Stegmutt: I use to be a duck and I work at Pizza Planet. Great to see you again, Yuna. Princess Yuna: You too, Stegmutt. As for Princess Bubblegum, she came to see Smokey. Princess Bubblegum: Smokey, there’s something you must see. Smokey: (looks at Mace’s lightsaber) Where did you get that, Princess Bubblegum? Princess Bubblegum: Finn found it and brought it to me, I think that purple lightsaber was belongs to Mace Windu. Smokey: Hmm, you’re right, Bonnie. It is Mace’s lightsaber, fit for a jedi successor if possible. Then, Yuna had an idea to save the House of Mouse. Gosalyn Mallard: (hugged her father) Are we ever glad to see you, Dad. Darkwing Duck: Good to see you too, Gosalyn. Princess Yuna: Guys, I have a plan how to take back the House of Mouse. Later, they arrived at the Golden Oak Library. Sensei Garmadon: See anything, Crooler? Crooler: Looks like Tyrone came just in time, Sensei. Fern: And with Princess Yuna, her friends, Smokey, and Skipper. Hiro: Finally, we've made it. Princess Luna: So, Yuna. What is your plan? Princess Yuna: No worries, Mama. I got this. So, Princess Bubblegum decided to train herself as a Jedi just like Luke and Rey Skywalker. Princess Bubblegum: You’re right, Smokey, I have decided that Mace’s lightsaber will be mine and I can be a Jedi, just like Luke and Rey Skywalker. Smokey: Good call, Bonnie. I think that Mace’s lightsaber is meant to be yours, but use it as well as force wisely. Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, Smokey. Dipper Pines: Ready, Chocolate Cake? Chocolate Cake: Ready, Dipper. Skipper Riley: It ain’t gonna be easy, but we’re all in this together to save the House of Mouse. Marceline Abadeer: Exactly, Skipper. Then, Solarna, Sharon, Max, P.J., and Bobby came on K.I.T.T. and the DeLorean Time Machine just in time. Princess Solarna: Hello, Everyone. K.I.T.T.: We’ve brought friends to help out. Princess Luna: Solarna! Where have you, Sharon, Max, P.J., and Bobby been? Princess Sharon: It's a long story. As Sharon got in her DeLorean Time Machine, she was ready to drive it again. Max Goof: We came to help you guys out. Goofy: Glad you could make it, Max. Max Goof: Thanks, Dad. Princess Sharon: We’re ready when you are, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Sharon. Max Goof: We'll give ya a hand with that, Yuna. Herbie: (beeping) Lightning McQueen: Now, that's what I'm talking about. Princess Yuna: Shall we, Big sister? Princess Solarna: You betcha, Yuna. As for Marceline and Grubber, they practice their songs together. Marceline Abadeer: Let's go in the garden You'll find something waiting Right there where you left it Lying upside down When you finally find it You'll see how it's faded The underside is lighter When you turn it around Everything stays Right where you left it Everything stays But it still changes Ever so slightly Daily and nightly In little ways When everything stays Grubber: Go down to the ocean the crystal tide is raising the water's gotten higher as the shore washes out keep your eyes wide open even when the sun is blazing the moon controls the tide it can cause you to drown Everything stays Right where you left it Everything stays But it still changes Ever so slightly Daily and nightly In little ways When everything stays Both: Ever so slightly Daily and nightly In little ways When everything stays Grubber: (falling in love with Marceline) You sang so lovely, Marcy. Marceline Abadeer: Thanks, Grubber, you seem pretty cute yourself. After Fizzlepop watched in happiness, they prepared to save the House of Mouse. Just then, Goliath, his clan of Gargoyles and the Avengers came. Goliath: Greetings, Friends. Steve Rogers/Captain America: We’ve you guys need all the help you can get. Princess Yuna: Goliath, why are you all here with the Avengers? Goliath: Elisa was summoned by your father in her dreams, Yuna. Hudson: Aye, we came as soon as we could. Princess Luna: It is good to see you all again. Angela: Same here, Princess Luna. Tony Stark/Iron Man: Well, isn’t this quite a reunion? Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Yeah, it looks like it. Princess Yuna: I’m glad you guys are all here. Finn the Human: I second that, we gotta save the House of Mouse. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Then, what are we waiting for? Grubber: Let’s get this training started! With that, Yuna and her friends got ready to train themselves. Later, Yuna and her friends and cousins started training as "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne was played. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Alright, Let's begin. Darkwing Duck: You've got to be strong, smart, inventive and loyal. Gosalyn Mallard: (doing archery) No sweat, Dad. Chocolate Cake: Let's do this! HIYA!!!! Mabel Pines: You go, Chocolate Cake! Princess Yuna: (blasting the dummies of Grogar, Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Bill, the Fearsome Five, and other dummies) I am going madder than I thought. Sensei Garmadon: I'm certain your niece will do her best to succeed, Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia: As am I, Garmadon. Princess Sharon: Look at them go. Princess Solarna: (in K.I.T.T.) I can see that, Sharon. Princess Sharon: (continues to driving her DeLorean Time Machine) Let’s practice our speed. Pedro: I’m ready when you are, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Okay, Little buddy, let’s do this. Flame Princess: They must be training very hard. Slime Princess: Yes, they have very strong potential. Mater: Are ya seeing this here, Miss Sally? Sally Carerra: I sure did, Mater. Gosalyn Mallard: (gets a bullseye) How am I doing, Dad? Darkwing Duck: You're doing great, Gos. Keep practicing, and I'll might let you use real sharp arrows. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Same old Darkwing, I'm sure Yuna will do her best just like Dipper and Mabel. Morty Fieldmouse: We won’t let you down, Uncle Mickey. Jake: You bet your heart on it, Mate. Baymax: How good do you think are they trained, Phil? Philoctetes: They're a bunch of rookies, Baymax, but I'm sure they'll pull this off. Benjamin Hood: We’re ready, Phil. Natasha Hood: Come on, Ben, let’s keep practicing. So, Benjamin and Natasha practice their archery skills with Gosalyn. Dipper Pines: Chocolate Cake, Duck! Chocolate Cake: Where? (ducks as Dipper fires with his gun) Go, Dipper! Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum prepares her Jedi training by meditating with the force. Princess Bubblegum: (takes a deep breath) Here it goes nothing. At last, Princess Bubblegum uses her new lightsaber to avoid many obstacles. Princess Bubblegum: I did it. Princess Yuna: We’re done training, Princess Bubblegum! Princess Bubblegum: Okay, Yuna, I’m coming. Finally, Yuna, her friends and cousins trained themselves very well. After the training, Yuna, her friends and cousins were ready to take back the House of Mouse. First, Yuna tells everyone the plan. Princess Yuna: Here is the plan. First, we need to disguise the Mighty Bus as a green monstrous bus, enter the House of Villains, going through the air vents, disguise themselves as the Stormtroopers, Vanellope, BB-8, D-0, BMO, and Neptr will distract the Nightmare Guards, the First Order Stormtroopers, and the Sith Troopers, Jiminy Cricket will be a lookout, using stealth and sneaking, surprising and stopping the villains and save the House of Mouse. Robotgirl: (salutes) Got it. Sora: No problem, Yuna. Jiminy Cricket: Let’s do it. BB-8: (beeping) Just then, they've got company about to attack. It was Professor Z, Thunderclap, and their gang. Victor Hugo: Surprise! Baymax: Oh no! Professor Z: Right where we want them! Thunderclap: The Storm Provides! Dusty Crophopper: We’re done for. Zeñorita Cebra: Here we go again! Mater: Oh, dang! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: This isn’t good! Grubber: (grabbing Marceline) Hold me! Vladimir Trunkov: Any last words? Marceline Abadeer: Yes, catch us if you can suckers. J. Curby Gremlin: Why you. (deploys his gun) Let's get them and the artifacts! Just then, there was a great rescue coming to Yuna and her friends. It was Neptunia's seals, sea lions and crustaceans, they came just in time. Slime Princess: (using her slime powers) Back off! Lloyd Garmadon: Go for it, Neptunia! Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) Give it to them! Finn the Human: Show them who’s boss! Jake the Dog: Show them what you’re made of! Dylan Dalmatian: (throws a soap at Tubbs Pacer) Eat soap, You bozoes! Tubbs Pacer: Aaah! Retreat! As the Lemon Cars retreated, the Avengers and the Justice League came just in time to the rescue. Princess Yuna: It's Neptunia's sea and land creatures. Neptunia: Just in time to give you a hand, Princess Yuna. Nyx: And not a moment too soon. Princess Solarna: But we’re not done yet, the House of Mouse must be reclaimed. Princess Yuna: Yes, anything for Mickey and his friends. Finn McMissile: Let’s move. Yuna smiled with glee as everyone prepared for their mission. Then, they prepare to battle. That night, Yuna, her friends, cousins, Finn, Jake, their friends, Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland friends, Pedro, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are ready to take back the House of Mouse. Yuna, Finn, Jake and their friends got on the Mighty Bus while everyone else got on their vehicles as they're ready to take off. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, Mama. We'll do our best to save the House of Mouse. Princess Luna: Be careful, Yuna. Darkwing Duck: Ready and set. Princess Solarna: All right, K.I.T.T., let's go, buddy! K.I.T.T.: Very well, Solarna. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: It's showtime! Princess Yuna: Let's go! So, Yuna, her friends, cousins and everyone travels to the House of Mouse and stop Grogar, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family along with all the Disney Villains. Soon, Yuna, Finn, Jake, their friends, Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland friends, Pedro, Susie, Sora, Donald, Goofy and everyone arrived at the House of Mouse and exits the Mighty Bus, the Flying Ford Anglia, Herbie, Giselle, Pedro, Dusty and their vehicles. Princess Yuna: We’re going in. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Come on! Then, Yuna and the others infiltrates the House of Villains by going into the air vents to the costume room and disguised as the Stormtroopers. Nyx: I hope your plan works, Yuna. Princess Yuna: It can't hurt to find out, Nyx. Gosalyn Mallard: Quiverwing Quack is ready for action! Olympia Brightly: Lance Sterling and Walter Beckett are ready. Princess Yuna: How did you get to help us, Olympia? Olympia Brightly: My mom and Norm trust them for my safety, Yuna. (dressed as a Stormtrooper) You’ll need all the help you can get. Robotboy: (disguised as a Stormtrooper) Let’s save the House of Mouse. Robotgirl: (disguised as a Stormtrooper) Together. Honker Muddlefoot: Here goes nothing. Gideon Gleeful: I’m ready for action! Flame Princess: I can see where this is going. Princess Yuna: Are you ready, Nyx? Nyx: As ready as I’ll ever be, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I have something to give you. So, Yuna presented Nyx a special gift while she joins her team. Princess Yuna: Here, (given the box to Nyx) I've made this for you. As Nyx opens a box, she receives a purple colored lightsaber with a black handle while using her aura. Nyx: Wow, my very own lightsaber? C-3PO: Yes, Miss Nyx. Princess Yuna wanted to make you feel welcome here. K-2SO: Any good friends always counts. Princess Bubblegum: I will help you and I have trained myself as a newest jedi. With my newest lightsaber, I’ll be ready for any danger. Nyx: Princess Bubblegum, thank you. Princess Bubblegum: Anytime, Nyx. Then, Finn, Jake, and their friends begins to be very worried when Princess Bubblegum keeps Nyx company. Finn the Human: Peebles, are you sure to help Nyx defeat Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, and Darth Vader? They’re Sith and First Order. Princess Bubblegum: We got no choice, Finn. Nyx: You mean you can help me to avenge my parents’ death and Mannulus’ destruction? Princess Bubblegum: You deserve our help, Nyx. Nyx: Thanks, Princess Bubblegum. Thanks, Yuna. Princess Yuna: That’s what friends do, Nyx. (to her friends) Vanellope, you, BB-8, D-0, BMO, and Neptr distract those Nightmare Guards, Stormtroopers, Sith Troopers, and weasels. Vanellope von Schweetz: You got it. BMO: Got it. BB-8: (beeping in agreement) D-0: (beeping) Neptr: Right, Yuna. Dipper Pines: Ready when you are, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Let's go. Huey: Alright! With that, they begin their mission to save the House of Mouse. Inside the House of Villains, Grogar, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family are giving their speech. Bill Cipher: Friends, tonight, we celebrate our victorious moment. Nightmare Moon: After we got all the artifacts, we'll rule Equestria and the next. Nightmare Trix: My thoughts exactly, Mother. Negaduck: We'll never get our hands on the artifacts that way! Quackerjack: Like we couldn't get our hands on those kiddies, (talks with Mr. Banana Brain) unless we let them come to us. Liquidator: Sounds like a plan to me. Just then, One of the weasel scouts came to report to Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher: State your business. Weasel: We've got a problem, Boss! Princess Yuna and her friends are back! Grogar: What?! Get them! First, Dipper, Mabel, the Justice Ducks and the Friendly Four fought off the Fearsome Five. Darkwing Duck and Friendly Four: We are the terror that flaps in the night! We are the Eliminator of Evil! The Savior of all Civilians! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Nega-Megavolt: And I am Darkwing Megavolt! Dipper Pines: Hey, Negaduck. (shows the Enchanted Mirror) Look what we've got! Negaduck: The artifacts, Give them to us! Darkwing Duck: You want them? Come and get them! Gosalyn Mallard: (as Mabel raspberries them) Unless you're too chicken! Negaduck: Fearsome Five, get them now! Thaddeus E. Klang: Don't let them escape! Feathers McGraw: (draws his pistol) Just as Negaduck was about to lead, Dipper tripped him as Mabel pulled the trapdoor lever which made him, Klang, McGraw, Megavolt and Liquidator to the freezing water pool. Negaduck: (falling down) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Dipper Pines: Have a nice trip! Mabel Pines: See ya next fall! Megavolt: (screams along with Liquidator as they fell into the freezing pool) Dipper Pines: Wow, that's a long drop. Fenton Crackshell: (as Gizmoduck) You said it, Dipper. Nega-Megavolt: That'll teach our evil counterparts a thing or two! Gideon Gleeful: My thoughts exactly, Nega-Megavolt. Mabel Pines: Hey, Quackerjack! Got a surprise for ya! Quackerjack: Huh? (got hit by a fist in the box) Dipper Pines: That takes care of him. Fenton Crackshell: (as Gizmoduck) Boy, we'd make a great team. Bushroot: Give us the artifacts! Stegmutt: (throws a pizza at Bushroot) Bushroot: Oh, snap! (caught in the trap) Darkwing Duck: Nice work with that trap, Launchpad. Launchpad McQuack: Nothing to it, DW. Dipper Pines: That takes care of the Fearsome Five. Nega-Bushroot: Sure does, Dipper. Nega-Liquidator: We never give up without a fight. Nega-Quackerjack: You said it, Nega-Liquidator. So, Dipper high fived each of the Friendly Four. As for Flame Princess and Slime Princess, they have to use their Elemental powers to take down Hopper, Oogie Boogie and Mr. Henry Waternoose III. Slime Princess: Hey, Mr. Waternoose! Flame Princess: Hopper! Oogie! Mr. Henry J. Waternoose III: What do you two want? Flame Princess: (shows the Infinity Amulet) Looking for this? Hopper: Impossible! We want that Infinity Amulet! Slime Princess: You want the Infinity Amulet? Come and get it right now. Oogie Boogie: Have it your way, Slime Girl! As Oogie, Hopper, and Mr. Waternoose runs to get the Infinity Amulet, Flame Princess and Slime Princess uses their Elemental powers against them. Oogie Boogie: Hot! Hot! Hopper Dopant: Yuck! She slimed us! Mr. Henry Waternoose III: Come on! Flame Princess: Great job, Slime Princess. Slime Princess: Thanks. So, Flame Princess and Slime Princess fist bumped as they joins Yuna and the others to continue the battle. Meanwhile, Benjamin and Natasha rode on Tiny the T-Rex fighting the other baddies. Benjamin Hood: Hey, Ernesto! Tiny the T-Rex: (growls) Ernesto de la Cruz: Nice dinosaur. Tiny the T-Rex: (roars loudly) As Tiny roars loudly at him, he took him with his jaws and threw him towards a bell tower. Ernesto de la Cruz: Not again! When Ernesto hits the church’s bell, it fell on top of him as always. Natasha Hood: That’s gonna leave a mark. With that, Benjamin and Natasha high-fives after Ernesto de la Cruz being crushed by the bell while Vanellope, BB-8, D-0, BMO, and Neptr distracts the Nightmare Guards, the First Order Stormtroopers, and the Sith Troopers as they chased after them. Second, they begin their attempt to stop Dr. Fossil and Bellwether. Princess Skyla: Get ready, Nyx. Nyx: I'm ready. I'm ready. Bellwether: They should be here by now, Doctor. Dr. Fossil: Keep looking, Bellwether. Nyx: Hey, Bellwether! Bellwether: Aha! Princess Skyla: Come and get us! Dr. Fossil: Release the Smilodons! Just as Bellwether released the Smilodons, They started to surround Nyx and Skyla. Nyx: Uh-oh. Bellwether: Looks like you two are a couple of midnight snacks. But then, The Smilodons weren't attacking Flurry Heart as they played with her. Princess Skyla: Stop it, (giggles) That tickles! Nyx: Gotcha! Bellwether: Hey, What gives!? Nyx: Those were tamed smilodons, Bellwether. Didn't see that coming, Didn't you!? Bellwether: It’s… Then, Lance Sterling, in his pigeon form, appears and takes the dart gun away from Bellwether. Agent Lance Sterling: (in his pigeon form) I’ll take that, thank you! Bellwether: My dart gun! Walter Beckett: Sorry, Bellwether. This is for your own good. Just then, Chief Bogo, the ZPD, Roz, the CDA, Chief O'Hara, Sheriff and the rest of the Police Officers came and surrounded Dr. Fossil and Bellwether. Sheriff: Round them up, Boys. Bellwether: Oh, Mutton Chops. Dr. Fossil: Curse you, Princess Flurry Heart. Chief Bogo: Take them away. Nyx: Bye-Bye! However a couple of Masquerade Dopants attack the police. As they were arrested Dr. Fossil and Bellwether, along with the Fearsome Five, Nyx have to take down Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma and Darth Vader, once and for all. Just before Glomgold and Sheldgoose shoot Yuna and her friends with their cannons, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby and Lena appears. Huey: Hey, Glomgold! Webby Vanderquack: Over here, Sheldgoose! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Why you little?! At last, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, and Lena replace the cannonballs with cheese balls. Dewey: Eat cheese balls, You jerks! Flintheart Glomgold: Uh-oh. Baron Von Sheldgoose: I hate cheese balls. Lena De Spell: Enjoy some cheese balls. With that, Glomgold and Sheldgoose gets all the cheese balls all over. As for Nyx and Princess Bubblegum, they prepare to fight against Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, and Darth Vader. Nyx: It ends now, Kylo Ren! You, Phasma, and Darth Vader are through! Princess Bubblegum: (ignites her lightsaber) And this, we’ll keep it that way! Kylo Ren: I highly doubt that, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. (ignites her red crossguard lightsaber) Darth Vader: (ignites his red lightsaber) I have you now. Nyx: (ignites her lightsaber) Remember me? I was the one you and Vader wanted, Kylo Ren! Kylo Ren: My grandfather and I’ve waited long enough to kill that alicorn like you. Nyx: That's right, you’re the one who ended the life of my parents! Kylo Ren: We cannot allow any greater alicorns like you prevail, Little one. Princess Twila: Wanna bet?! Lumpy Space Princess: We won’t let you hurt her! Finn the Human: You mess with our friends, you mess with us! The lightsaber duel has begins with Princess Bubblegum and Nyx fighting Vader and Kylo Ren, they all faced a huge struggle. Skipper Riley: Watch out, Nyx! Finn the Human: Behind you, PB! Princess Bubblegum: (duels against Vader) No you don’t!! Nyx: Why did you do this? You were wrong trying to take my family away from me along with my home planet! Kylo Ren: Because that alicorn are a threat to my master, Bill Cipher. Princess Bubblegum: I won’t let you hurt Nyx! Darth Vader: You're mine, Princess Bubblegum. And so is the artifacts. Princess Bubblegum: I don't think so, Darth Vader! Darth Vader: It's time you fear the dark side. Princess Bubblegum: (uses her force as she uses her lightsaber) I never fear the dark side. Then finally, Nyx used her spell turning Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, and Darth Vader to stone. Nyx: That's for my parents!!! Princess Yuna: You did it, Nyx! Finn the Human: Princess Bubblegum, are you okay? Princess Bubblegum: I am fine, Finn. I finally became the newest Jedi Master. Princess Yuna: Nyx, you go free the rest of our Disney friends. Nyx: Roger that, Yuna. And with that, Nyx set off to free Disney heroes and heroines. Later, Nyx went to free Disney Heroes and Heroines. Woody: Nyx, thank goodness you're alright. Nyx: Sure am, Woody. Thanks to my friends. Then, Nyx freed the Disney Heroes and Heroines from the kitchen as all the other Disney Villains were brought to imprisonment. Mike Wazowski: The bad guys are out of here! Dipper Pines: Okay, everybody's free! Mabel Pines: And not a moment too soon! Tank Muddlefoot: You said it! Hugo: I think the cavalry's in! Gus Turner: Oh, yeah! And so, the battle is on as some of the Disney Heroes came to join in. Princess Yuna: Watch out for Stitch! He's tough. Stitch: You forgot to mention fluffy! So, Stitch threw the Beagle Boys to the prison cell, Every last family of them. Jake: Well Done, Mate. Jiminy Cricket: Serves them right. Bradley Uppercrust III: Get 'em, Horace! Horace the Hate Bug: (begins to charge) Herbie: (beeps in anger) Snowdrop: Be careful, Herbie! Gosalyn Mallard: Go get him! Giselle: (beeps in horror) Herbie: (bumps on Horace) Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like the Grizzly Bear) Bradley Uppercrust III: You're mine now! Nega-Megavolt: (shocks at Horace and Bradley) Think again, Bradley! Nega-Quackerjack: Good thing we've got them stumped! Nega-Bushroot: (with the stump in front of Horace) Never gets old! Lightning McQueen: Ready, Cruz? Cruz Ramirez: You betcha, Lighting! Jackson Storm: You two are going down! Lightning McQueen: Not quite, Storm! As Storm tried to beat them, his tires were flattened as he slipped. Lightning McQueen: It's been nice beating you! Jackson Storm: (growls) Christine: I am gonna kill you! Just as Christine charges at Yuna and her friends, Gus and Robotboy pours some nails to pop her tires. Christine: My tires! Princess Yuna: Nice one. Robotboy: (laughs) Just as Yuna turned Christine to stone, all the police officers arrested the rest of the Disney Villains who were defeated without death. Bradley Uppercrust III: You've got to be kidding me! Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a tiger) Dr. Fossil: Idiots! We're meant to destroy the House of Mouse and steal the artifacts! You will be ruined! Forgotten! Spending the rest of your lives miserable! Some landing in landfill! Princess Yuna: Well, Dr. Fossil. I think it's time for you to learn the true meaning of friendship! Take them away, officers! Finn: Right, Yuna. Bushroot: No! Nooo! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Herbie: (beeps) Mayor Lionheart: Well, that takes care of them. Chief Bogo: And how. Suddenly, Bill Cipher, Grogar, and their legion appears as try to take down Yuna and her friends. Then, Finn and Jake, along with the Ooo princesses, came just in time to stop them. Bill Cipher: You little twerps think you've won!? Nightmare Moon: You'll never hear the last of us! Grogar: We’ll always come back for more! Princess Yuna: We’ll see, Grogar. Dipper Pines: You'll never win as long as we have our artifacts. Mabel Pines: Time we put a stop to you guys for good. Dark Sombra: I don't think so! Bill Cipher: (grabs Yuna and the Pines Twins) A problem we'll take care of right now. Okay, this is your last chance. Hand over the artifacts right now! Princess Luna: Yuna! Dipper! Mabel! Bill squeeze Yuna and the Pines Twins in his hand, but they turned out to be Fern, Neptr, and BMO. They tricked Grogar and Bill by disguising themselves. Bill Cipher: (surprised) WHAT?! Fern: Gotcha! Neptr: You've been had! BMO: Bamboozled! Just then, the real Yuna gathers all the powerful artifacts to turn Bill Cipher, Grogar, and his legion to stone. Nightmare Moon: No!!! Bill Cipher: Not again! Princess Yuna: So long! Dipper Pines: Keep in touch! Mabel Pines: Happy trails, Big Baddies! Slime Princess: That will serves them right! Finally, Bill, Grogar, and his legion statue are on display in Canterlot. At long last, the House of Mouse was saved by Princess Yuna and her friends. Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) All right, Everyone! Fenton Crackshell: We've shown these brutes! Morgana Macawber: And the House of Mouse is saved! Pedro: Boy, we made a great team. Dusty Crophopper: We sure did, Pedro. Lightning McQueen: No doubt. Sally Carerra: You sure had us scared, Stickers. Lightning McQueen: Nothing to it, Sally. Mickey Mouse: Thanks for your help, Everyone. Sora: Anytime, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: Morty, Ferdie, you two, Millie, Melody, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, April, May, June, Gilbert, Gosalyn, Honker, Tank, Lilo Pelekai, Victoria, Benjamin, Natasha, and Olympia were very brave out there, and chose wisely to joined Yuna’s team. Huey: Oh, yeah! Olympia Brightly: Oh, Mom will be so proud of me. Princess Yuna: We're just glad to help, especially with new friends to help out. Princess Luna: I'm so proud of you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Snowdrop: And we had Pedro to thank too. Pedro: It was nothing. Smokey: No, but you've trusted your heart to help others. Jiminy Cricket: Well said, Smokey. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I couldn't agree more. Dipper Pines: We sure did great together. Stanley Pines: Yeah, You rascals are okay by me. Hiro: That makes two of us, Stanley. Princess Luna: And all of us. Ford Pines: Let's go home. At last, they got on the Mighty Bus and other vehicles and went back at Golden Oak Library. Soon, Yuna and the others returns home. Pedro: I can't believe it, I'm a new flying apprentice. Skipper Riley: You deserve it, Pedro. You earned it. Blade Ranger: We could always rely on you, Rookie. Pedro: Thanks, Guys. Dusty Crophopper: Anytime, (winked) Partner. With that done, Nyx, Gosalyn, Honker and Tank came just in time. Nyx: You wish to see me? Flash Sentry: Nyx, We have a surprise for you. Nyx: Really, what is it? Twilight Sparkle: Flash and I are going to adopt you as our own daughter. Princess Twila: You're going to be our new sister! Nyx: Really?! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: You bet. Nyx: Yes! I love you guys! (hugged her new family) Princess Twila: We can share Journal 13. Nyx: Yes! Then, Darkwing Duck came with Yen Sid, Yuna and her friends. Gosalyn Mallard: What's going on here, Dad? Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) Kids, I do believe Tyrone here has something to say to the three of you. Honker Muddlefoot: Like what? Tyrone: Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Gilbert Goof, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Lilo Pelekai, and Victoria, On behalf of Princess Yuna and her friends, King Mickey and Yen Sid would like to present to you with these badges. Yen Sid: You little ones are now new apprentices to me, Smokey, Skipper and all who has much to teach you. At last, The badges were given to them by Yuna, Dipper and Mabel. Tank Muddlefoot: Oh boy! Darkwing Duck: I'm really proud of you, Gos. Herb Muddlefoot: That's our boys! Gosalyn Mallard: Thanks, Dad. Binkie Muddlefoot: I'm so proud of them! Sensei Garmadon: We all are. Ford Pines: Now, this is perfect. As for Yuna, Luna and Celestia became very proud of her. Princess Luna: Yuna, you were very brave protecting the House of Mouse and Nyx. Princess Yuna: I'm just glad to help, Mama. Princess Celestia: You have done Equestria proud once again, My little niece. Princess Yuna: (hugs her mother and aunt) Thank you, Mama, Aunt Celestia. Princess Luna: We loved you so much. And Yuna, Luna and Celestia spend some time together. Meanwhile, Nyx and Princess Bubblegum, now as a Jedi Master, both watching the twin sunset together. Nyx: I can’t believe that you became a Jedi Knight, just like Luke and Rey Skywalker, Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum: Indeed, the twin sun sets were beautiful. Nyx: Just like Luke watching the twin sun sets. When sitting next to Princess Bubblegum, Nyx begins to write on Journal 13. Nyx: (writing on Journal 13) "Dear Journal, we had an epic adventure in the entire multiverse at the House of Mouse. I was once an orphan after Kylo Ren killed my parents and destroyed my home planet. But I made some new friends including Princess Yuna, she’s like the glue that keeps her friends together. Best of all, Princess Bubblegum became newest Jedi Master and I got a brand new lightsaber when I finally avenged my parents by turning Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, and Captain Phasma to stone. Some violence never solved anything, but when I joined Yuna’s team, along with Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Olympia, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Gilbert Goof, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Lilo Pelekai, and Victoria, it’ll be worth thinking of others before ourselves. Your owner, Nyx.”. As Nyx closed her Journal, she and Princess Bubblegum continued looking at the sunset before going back home. The End In the credits, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and their friends celebrated a reunion of Dipper and Mabel's friends. Bernard: Well, We sure had a great adventure with Dipper and Mabel. Bianca: We sure had, Bernard. Nick Wilde: Just like old times. Herbie: (beeps) Dipper Pines: Thanks for letting our friends join in a bit, King Thorax. Thorax: No problem, Dipper. But please, Just call me Thorax. Misako: It's quite a group I might say. Sensei Garmadon: Olaf! What are you doing? Olaf: (eating some cake) I'm not eating some cake. Tyrone: Don't hog it all. Pain: Yeah, It's for everybody. Olaf: Sorry. (spits some of cake and placed it back) Panic: That part's yours, Dig in. Inside the Golden Oaks Library, the Royal Crusaders showed their parents around. Armor Bride: This is Junior and Tulip delivering us to our parents, It's been so long. Princess Yuna: Wow, That's amazing. Princess Luna: Yes, It was a long time ago. Sweetie Heart: And we're just glad to have two big sisters. Scander: You said it. Princess Cadance: We love you girls so much. Princess Flurry Heart: We love you too, Mom. Princess Yuna: I love you, Mama. Princess Luna: And I love you as well, Yuna. So, Yuna and her mother hugged happily as Flurry Heart and the girls hugged theirs. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225